The World Ceased For A Kiss
by NimNimAwesome
Summary: The clock is ticking Craig, so kiss him, all you have to do is kiss him. R


**Dear Lord I hate myself for this fic, it was far to stressful to write and well I wasn't in the 'zone' when I wrote it It was just a little thing brewing about in my head the sounded way cuter than how it turned out...anywho make sure to review and stuff Bye! WHY WERE YOU SO HARD TO WRITE? *flips table.**

**I don't own south park if I did I would have Craig make me samiches all day and make out with Tweek ,he would flip me off and would put him the shun corner...**

* * *

The world continues to spin, around and around. It will forever continue it never ending rotations. Craig knew this was absolute fact but when he sees Tweek walking into the room in all his twitchy glory the world ceases its spinning to make time freeze. As time seems to slow his heart beats faster, thumping loudly and painfully. It would ring in his ears screaming in the thudding voice, it would scream for the love that festered in Craig's unemotional life.

His monotone mind will stop all function; his inner workings would take a miniscule break just to process the weird beauty that resided within the blond. The way his messy hair would sweep carelessly around his head attracted a light that would bounce off and frame his golden locks with a sinfully bright halo. His slim eyebrows that were always pinched together in stress and worry complimented the same look that glimmered attractively in his uncommon green eyes. And a frail body that radiated with heat and fear, it was always shaking with such high amounts caffeine.

These were the moments were the world would stop it's annoying habit of continuing time to give the raven a chance to bask in a feeling that was so foreign, so unforgettable. It shifted the way Craig thinks it has changed into someone everyone hardly recognizes. Love is now coursing though his veins sending sparks of electricity down his spine. Though he could feel it trickle out his fingertips it still seemed to refill it self and continue making him even more smitten.

The way Tweek walked into Craig's room with such unconfident swagger made him want to wrap his arms around his lithe shoulders. He wanted to make his stop his shaking, for him to stop the worried and paranoid glances that he would give the noirette.

And today was no exception. Today was the day that Craig would open his stone heart to Tweek in hopes of it crumbling and softening into something new. Craig desired Tweek with a fiery passion that was set ablaze in his cold heart. The feeling of love that swept him off his feet sending him into a flying haze of pleasure soon knocked him with a headache. Today was a day where the noir would flip his coin and based on Tweek reaction it should change sides or stay the same.

The blond took a seat next to him on the rough shaggy carpeting and gave him a weak twitchy smile. This sent his thumping heart into a wild craze of beats, rapping out beat after beat and he continued with his best effort to cover it up. A task much easier said than done.

The smaller male began his work accordingly just like they were supposed to. His pencil was the only thing that was making noise into tense and silent dorm room. Craig's ear picked up every scratch of the graphite making contact with the paper containing math problems. He could tell that Tweek had this down and was working diligently with his atrocious handwriting mucking up the pure whit paper.

Craig looked down at his own, and no where near done, homework and let out a sigh. He picked up his blue mechanical pencil and began the tangle with witch of math knowing he was bound to get stuck on the first problem.

But he didn't even get that far, no in fact he was about two steps in when his mind betrayed him and whisked up some daydreams of him and Tweek that could make Kenny blush.

He took deep breaths and shakily grabbed his forgotten pencil. He pinched the tip of his nose and tried to let go of the tempting thoughts.

His grey eyes shifted upwards toward the twitching boy and slyly stared. His watched his every sudden movement, he heard every gasp and curse, and he felt every shock of electricity run down his back. He watched until he just couldn't take it anymore. He had to act now, or he would never get to tell the other male how he really felt.

Craig gave the hanging Red Racer wall clock a glance and saw that he would have to do it very soon, time was almost up and time stops for no one.

The noirette dropped his unwanted pencil on the old wooded coffee table and grasped the skinny shoulders of Tweek. The fabric of the flannel shirt felt soft and inviting. It monotone green was the usual for the blond and Craig could honestly say he never really mind.

When the larger male put his hand on the smaller's shoulder he could feel his body flinch and was racked with a sudden burst of tremors. That made Craig's emotionless mask crack with a small smug smile.

Tweek turned towards the male grasping his shoulders and gave an inquisitive stare with large green eyes. That was when stormy eyes met with forest foliage. He felt his beating heart stand still as he gazed into the eyes that he harbored so much love for. This was the moment. The moment where he knew his life would change for better or for worse.

A sudden rush of adrenaline pumped through but it only made him more confident instead of speeding up his thoughts and actions. Because right now the world has granted his wish and it willed itself to slow, giving the raven male the opportunity he has been waiting for.

The black hair swept seductively over his eyes as he leaned his face closer to the uncharacteristically still one of Tweek Tweak, the earth continued to slow.

He was only centimeters from his goal, he could feel the heat from the pants the rushed heavily out of Tweek's open lips. All hesitations were quickly forgotten when he eliminated the last bit of space and pressed his lips onto the now shaking spaz.

The chaste kiss drowned out the world with buckets of darkness that surrounded the two. The world had faded away and seemed so superficial and unimportant. It as if they were the two left. And as Tweek began to kiss back, moving his lips in synch with Craig made the darkness fill with color. Fireworks worked their way out of his soul and into their world. It was so innocent and heaven sent that it made up for all the tears shed and all pleas that went unanswered. The kiss he was sharing with man he loved is now making up for everything in his life that went wrong. And he wished that it could last forever.

They parted and they stared into each other with half lidded heavy eyes and saw each others flushed and warm faces. Tweek gave a twitchy nervous smile and fell into Craig's arms. And lo and behold a smile has cracked the untouchable surface of his face tainted the emotionless mask the he wore. And couldn't care less.

This was the moment where the world had ceased it's spinning.


End file.
